His Master Cheating, and His Butler Redeeming
by MeMyselfandEevee
Summary: Ciel cheats on Sebastian at the worst possible time, his mating week. Sebastian is enraged by the information, but is it really what he thinks? Warning, there is gay smut, triggering content, and lots of drama. This will have detailed gay smut in it; please do not read if you do not like it.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer~** **I do not own Black Butler, only my story **

"Sebastian, I cheated. I'm so sorry." I mumbled, tears running down my face.

The shock on his face was scary, but the anger that followed was worst.

"I don't think I heard you right Ciel, can you repeat that?" he asked

"You heard me right Sebastian, please don't make me repeat it." I begged "This is hard enough as it is, don't make this harder for me."

"You just said you cheated on me! Why would I make it easier for you?" he yelled, I felt myself flinch at his voice

"Sebastian, I'm sorry."

"I withdraw my contract on the unholy lord. Ciel Phantomhive you now have control of your soul once more." He spat

"Why'd you do that?" I squeaked

"I don't want to eat the soul of a low-life cheater." He replied before disappearing into the night.

I couldn't handle it anymore, I collapsed to the ground, passing out from the stress of what just happened.

**Author's note~ it's a short chapter But the next one will be better and longer. stay tone for the next one, thanks for watching 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**~Sebastian's POV~**

How could he have done that to me? It's one thing to do something like that at any point, but now? He knows how stressed and horny I get this time of year.

I've been pacing in my hotel room for about 2 hours before I realized I was making an indent in the floor.

Even with everything that just happened, I still had a semi-hardened erection. I knew masturbation didn't do anything but frustrated me more.

'I have to release my urges before I pop!' I thought, I opened the windows of my royalty suite before realizing it would be suspicious of arriving without leaving from the front entrance.

I left the window open but left from the front entrance.

Luckily mating doesn't mean anything other than repopulating; nothing romantic is linked to it.

About 5 minutes of searching I found a women who is obviously a prostitute.

"You mistress with the revealing clothes" I shouted at her, she turned around and when she noticed me, she practically galloped at me.

"Well hello there handsome." She purred once she was in talking distance.

"You're in the career of prostitution, yes?" I asked

"Why yes I am. Are you in need of my specialty?" she whispered in my ear while lightly groping my erection.

"Yes." I gasped, shocked by the sudden contact.

"So your place?" she asked

"No, can't wait that long, need it right now."

"Whoa there sweet cheeks, that's pretty dirty. I don't know if I want t-"

"I'll pay you 15 hundred dollars, please." I begged, her eyes started gleaming and grabbed my hand. She started dragging me into an alleyway. She didn't say anything else; she just pushed me against the wall while unbuckling my belt.

Once she finally got it off, I took the first good look at her clothes. Her breasts almost popped out of her corset, her top of her thighs were barley covered. Everything else was tight and trying to be attractive.

She removed my pants and breeches and started to rub my member.

I decided to humor her and let her do the human habits.

After what seemed like a thousand years, we finally got to the part I needed. She didn't even prepare herself; she just plopped down on it and started riding it.

She started moaning while picking up speed.

"You're so big!" she groaned, I started to thrust harder and deeper, but still keeping it believable that it was human strength.

It didn't take long before I climax inside her; she looked disgusted but didn't say anything as I paid her the money.

During mating week, it's almost a 100% probability of getting pregnant if a demon ejaculates in you. Even if you do something to prevent pregnancy, it'll still happen. Though the more a demon mates the weak the off spring will become.

Sadly the urges do not go away until the end of the week or you make an herbal mixture that takes away the urges, but the mixture cannot be made in the human world.


	3. Chapter 3

I end up mating with two other people before I decided it would be a good idea to go back to the hotel. When I got done with my third mating partner, I was involuntarily teleported to someone who was summoning me.

"What are your desires?" I asked without looking at the person.

When the person did not answer me, I looked and saw Ciel curled in the fetal position in the corner.

"Ciel, why did you summon me?" I requested, I looked closer at him and saw that the arms and hip of his night-shirt was soaked with blood.

"Ciel?" I whispered while slowly walking towards him.

"I fucked everything up Sebastian, I'm sorry." He muttered

"Shh, let me take care of your wounds." I hushed while unbuttoning his shirt to see his wounds better. He pushed me away and covered himself back up.

"Ciel, stop being stupid, let me see your wounds." I grumbled while removing his hands and removed his shirt. When I finally got his shirt off, there were multiple cuts on his arms and hip.

"Ciel, why?" I questioned while lifting him up, bridal style and carried him into the adjoining bathroom.

"You know why, because I cheated, and fucked up our relationship." He mumbled while playing with some of the unbuttoned material of my shirt.

"Ciel, this was not the way to deal with it." I said while sitting him on the bathroom counter and lightly rubbed my thumb against his arm cuts.

"Without you, life isn't worth living." I ignored his comment and started to disinfect and clean his wounds.

"Sebastian stop! It hurts." He whined trying to get his arms away from my grip

"Well you shouldn't have done this, it probably hurt." I scorned. I managed to wrap up his arms without any struggle, but his hips were harder. The area was too big to tap up, I'd have to have access his naked waist and wrap bandages around his waist.

"Ciel, stand up." He stood up, but covered his privates with his hands. "Ciel, I need full access of your waist so I can wrap it up properly." He reluctantly removed his hands.

"I've seen everything multiple times, not seeing anything new."

"Shut up." He grumbled

Once I got Ciel bandaged up, I made him lie down and take a nap. Once he was asleep, I decided to leave.

"Se-Sebastian." I looked back, thinking Ciel was awake, but instead he was asleep with pain on his face.

I couldn't stop staring at him. The love of my life, cheated on me and is now suicidal.

He started to stir so I decided it was best to leave.

I opened the window but when I was about to jump out I felt arms wrap around my waist.

"Please stay with me." Ciel whispered and I couldn't help but agree and led him back to bed. Once he got comfortable, I situated myself on one of the chairs across the room.

When Ciel and I started to date, I allowed myself to start having the luxury of sleep, sadly now it has become a habit.

It didn't take long before I was falling asleep in the chair.


	4. Chapter 4

When I woke up, Ciel was on my lap curled in a ball.

"Ciel come on, we're not doing this. Please get off me." I begged while trying to gently push him off.

"No, please. Just love me again." He whined while sitting up and wrapping his arms around my neck.

"Ciel stop. Come on, you're making an ass out of yourself." I grumbled, he started kissing my neck and cheek.

"Not until you start loving me again." He replied while kissing my neck again

"Ciel, I haven't stopped loving you." I answered, "You're the one who was unfaithful."

"Sebastian, it wasn't my fault! If I could've made him stop I would've." He whispered becoming solemn very fast.

"What do you mean?"

"I couldn't control the fact that I was cheating on you, he forced me." He explained

"Ciel you didn't cheat on me, if you were forced, than you were raped." I whispered, his eyes widened while I spoke.

"W- what? I was raped!" he squeaked, "How did I not realize that I was raped?"

"Shh, it's okay." I replied, I squeezed him in my arms. I kissed his head and started rocking us both. "Ciel, I'm so so sorry. I shouldn't have reacted so rashly; please forgive me." Tears started running down my face.

"Sebastian, why are you crying?" he asked, while wiping away my tears

"I've done some very stupid things Ciel. I'm very sorry."

"What did you do?" he asked, fear showing on his face.

"You know it's mating week for me Ciel, and the urges were too much. I-I mated with three woman." I admitted

When he realized what I was saying he started to cry,

"What does that mean Sebastian?"

" I'm now the father of three fetus'" I said

"Is there a way to get custody of the children?"

"There's an ancient technique that will allow a transfer of the fetus' to another spouse, it works with every gender, but it doesn't always work." I explained

"I don't care, I want to us to be the parents of those children. I don't want some skank to raise them." He raged, "They're my-our kids, I don't care what it takes, as long as I get pregnant with those babies."

"Ciel, it has a lower chance of working with a male." I warned

"Sebastian, I don't care. I want to be the one who holds those babies for 9 months and gives birth to them. Go find the whores you fucked and do that ancient technique." He snapped

I nodded my head and helped him back on his bed. Once he was comfortable, I left from the window in search for the three prostitutes.

**~Ciel's POV~ **

it took Sebastian a lot longer than I thought he would take to find the whores.

While waiting for him to get back, I got hungry, so I decided to get something to eat from the kitchen. I couldn't find anything to wear that I knew how to put on by myself so I decided to walk around in my nightshirt. No one was in the mansion other than my servants, and besides it is my mansion.

I got some fruit from the kitchen when I heard footsteps coming from the pantry.

"Bard, didn't Sebastian tell you to stay out of the pantry?" I snickered while turning around to watch him come from the pantry. But the person who I thought was Bard was already up the stairs when I fully turned around.

"Y-you." I stuttered quietly when I saw the small blonde headed boy.

"Hello Ciel, that's not the hello I wanted but it'll work." He beamed while skipping towards me. I backed up, trying to get away from him, but the counter stopped me from getting to far away from him.

"Get away from me. You've already done enough damage. Can't you just leave me alone?" I begged. "You almost ruined my whole life, please just leave me alone."

"But Ciel, why don't you love me? I've loved you ever since I first saw you in that cage. We've been through the same thing, yet you love that damned demon instead of me." He frowned

"You raped me, ruined my love life, and made my boyfriend impregnate three sluts. Plus I don't even know you're name." I snapped "Besides why would I choose you over my boyfriend?"

"Because your boyfriend impregnated three prostitutes, let your relationship almost be destroyed, and he doesn't even love you, he just wants your soul." He replied, smirking while coming a little closer. "Oh, and my name is Alois Trancy."

"Well Alois may I ask you a question?" he nodded "Why did you rape me?"

"Because I need someone to love and I know you're capable of that."

"You can get someone to love you without raping them, and I'm sorry but I have Sebastian, if I get to know you; I may be able to love you as a friend." I explained "You can't expect me to like you after you hurt me like that." Rage started to convert all over his face.

"Why not? I didn't do anything bad!" he yelled

"I'm sorry Alois, but you have to leave." I whispered

"I'll never leave you alone Ciel, not until you love me." He snapped, he pushed past me and left through the servant's entrance.

After about 3 minutes of being alone, I started to hyperventilate and curled up in the corner of the kitchen.

**Author's notes~ Hey! so sorry bout the long time without updating. moved and didn't have internet... buuuut i have internet now, and i continued writing in a black note book of mine. (over 100 pages done.) So expect a lot more updates! Review what you think and/or thing's you think should have happen instead or should happen in the future. never know i may like the idea and change it ;3 thanks for reading you beautiful people 3 ~Juliet**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sebastian's POV~**

It took quite a long time to convince the three women to come with me.

When all three of them finally agreed, we started heading back home.

"Why did you want us to come with you?" one asked

"I have impregnated you three and my partner wants to talk to you three." I explained

"How do you know you impregnated us? We took precautions after we did business with you." Another one replied

"It's my mating week, and during my mating week it's impossible to not get pregnant." I said

Confusion covered their faces but they didn't speak while in the carriage ride to the manor. I decided that since the three of them were bearing Ciel's and my babies they were worthy of entering from the main entrance.

"Ciel, our guests are here." I called, I didn't hear a response "Pardon me ladies; I'll be right back with my partner." I hurried out of the foyer

I zoned out everything else in the manor and tried to target Ciel's voice. When I finally heard him, it was coming from the kitchen.

"Ciel? Are you in here?" I whispered, I looked around the room until I saw a bundle in the corner. "Ciel, what happened? Why are you in here?"

"He came back Sebastian. He was here and said he'll never leave me alone."

"Ciel, I'm sorry, but the three girls are here. Do you want them to stay the night and we'll talk to them tomorrow about the babies?" I asked kneeling and rubbing his back.

"No, they'll just steal the valuables. I just want my babies in me and be left alone while you hold me." He said while getting up and hugging me.

"Okay Ciel, Lets go see about getting our babies." I lead him into the foyer where the others were.

"This is my partner Ciel, Ciel these are the ladies Anabeth, Rachel May, and Nicole."

Ciel's POV~

We are willing to pay for the fetus' that are growing inside of your wombs." I explained

"Wait you're going to pay for our babies?" Nicole asked, obviously disgusted by the idea.

"Yes impregnating you was a mistake, as I am with Ciel, romantically. As you know, males cannot be impregnated, but there is a demon technique that will allow a male to carry a fetus once it has formed. Though, it won't allow you to get pregnant afterwards, but considering your career, it'll give you one less thing to worry about." He beamed

"What if we want to keep the baby?" Rachel may asked, his face instantly darkened.

"Let me re-explain, you have the choice to give us the baby and get paid or, we take it." He snarled

"How'll you do that?" she asked

"Obviously, you do not Realize who this is. This is _the_ Ciel Phantomhive. It would be very easy to make someone disappear." He replied, annoyed

I looked at the girls, looking for their expressions, when the one Sebastian called Nicole covered her mouth in shock.

"Ciel?" a familiar voice squeaked behind her hands

"E-Elizabeth?" I gasped "What are you doing here? Why're you a prostitute now? Why aren't you with your family at your manor?" She blushed and put her head down a little.

"After the engagement was canceled the family status took a downfall. Apparently marrying you was the only thing keeping the royalty status connected to our name."

"I'm sorry Lizzie. I didn't know." I muttered feeling guilt for leaving her.

"It's okay, I didn't even know. Besides I've gotten over it." She whispered

"Well b-back to business, you'll be able to stay at the manor until we are ready, to make sure the babies are safe." I explained

"It shouldn't be very long Ciel, I'm going to have to go to the place and I'll have to been gone for a couple of days to make sure I have everything for all three transfers. Just call me if you need anything." He whispered in my ear. My eyes widened, since this was the first time I've heard of him leaving.

"Well ladies, I better get going. I'll see you all when I get back." He said towards our guests.

Once he walked out the door, I stood there awkwardly.

"Well, I guess I'll be showing you to your rooms now…" I said while leading them towards the stairs.

"You'll have your own rooms, obviously, but my servants are your servants as well. Just please be respectful." I requested. "You may do whatever you want, but please make sure the babies will be safe at all times."

"Lizzie your room will be across from my own. And you two can choose between yourselves who gets which rooms. You can go get settled while I get the payments ready." I explained while turning into my room.

I was almost done getting the money ready when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I called.

The door opened and Annabeth entered the room. "Oh hello Annabeth, did you need something?"

"Well, um I was wondering, will the transfer hurt my baby or me?" she asked while rubbing her stomach.

"I don't think it'll hurt the baby… Or you." I thought "But I can't guarantee anything. You may want to ask Sebastian he knows much more than me about this."

"Do I have to give it away?" She asked

"Annabeth, you'll be better off giving us our baby."

"My baby." She corrected quietly.

"No, it's Sebastian and my baby; you're just the egg donor." I argued

"No, I got pregnant, this is my baby; Sebastian's the father. You're only here because Sebastian's gay for you. I want to have this baby. I want it to grow up with me as it's mother. I don't want to and will not give it up." She snapped "You. Are. Not. The. Father.

"Shut up you whore! That is my baby! You're only holding it while we get everything ready! Don't get to comfy with it inside you." I snarled

"Did you ever thank that maybe I'd run away? So I can keep my baby?"

"Go ahead, we'll find you. It'll save us some money. Just make sure the baby's safe." I encouraged

"Can I at least see it while it grows up? I only need to see them once a year. Then I'll be happy." She whimpered

"I'd rather you not, but we'll have to talk with Sebastian about it." I explained "It'll be very awkward to explain what happened if they knew what their holder did as a career."

"If I have to have surgery to get it out of me; I want to see my child while it grows up." She demanded

"It is my child, you are the holder while we get the permanent holder, me, ready. You will not demand anything, or we will take my baby and you will not be supported by us while the fetus is growing inside of me. You will not see the child while it grows up, you will regret it dearly if you try. Now get out." I screamed

Once she was out of the room I slumped into the chair I was sitting it. "Oh Sebastian, I need you here now more than ever." I thought

I rubbed my stomach as if I was already pregnant. I decided to finish getting all the money documents ready before going to bed.

It took a lot longer to get everything ready than I thought it would.

I checked the time once I had finally finished to see that it was 15 till 3 a.m.

"It's time to finally go to bed." I sighed relieved to finally be finished.

When I was comfortable in bed, I realized how lonely and empty the bed was without Sebastian.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sebastian's POV~ **

"Mother, I need 6 Japanese talck herbs." I requested

"Why would you want the most sacred herbs; and so many?" She spat

"The forbidden technique." I admitted quietly, her eyes widened.

"You know what could happen Lexifer!" she hissed

"Mother, Lexifer is not my name anymore; it's Sebastian! Now please, just give me the herbs so I can do the Forbidden switch of Taweret." I pleaded, Taweret is the goddess of birth.

"Lexifer, even if I had 6 herbs, why would I give it to you? You want to do the most forbidden thing in the demon world. You will be killed if you do it, and if you do it incorrectly you will kill your partner."

"They are my off spring and my romantic partner, I will do it correctly. If it makes Ciel happy in the end, I will be happy; even if it kills me."

"They have to be full demon for it to work, if there's even a small sliver of human DNA in them, there's a higher chance of it not surviving." She warned

"I'll take my chances. Now give me the herbs or I'll go to great aunt Sliv's." I threatened

When I was born my Great Aunt Silv wanted me to go live with her like my mother did, but my mother wanted me to grow up in my father's footsteps. After a few days of arguing my mother decided to take me into hiding until I grew up and took over the business.

I decided I wanted to follow my Grandmother's footsteps and become a servant demon. On average a servant demon will serve up to 11 humans in 1 thousand years.

Usually it's a disgrace to have any real relationship other that food and predator. Some servants end up loving their prey and want to be with them together forever, they end up turning their love into a shool, which is demon talk for half demon.

I was going to do it as a sign of love, but that was before mating week. It's usually also a symbol of engagement.

"Fine, but Lexifer, please be careful." She pleaded while handing me a branch of dried herbs.

"Thank you mother." I sighed in relief; I didn't want to go to Aunt Silv's. She'd complain about my life choice and forget all about the herbs.

I blinked out of that area to my home space.

Since Demon's don't need sleep or food, their home space is usually a storage area of the demon's possessions and of things that the demon enjoys.

Mine has things from past masters who I enjoyed serving, many books, a picture of Ciel, and many pictures of cats.

"Ah home sweet home." I mumbled, I walked over to the other ingredients I've collected so far. Japanese Tallk herbs, water from the nearest river, dried frog liver, blood from the Demon doing the technique. All check. Now all I need is hair from a cat.

"I can finally go back to the human world." I sighed to myself. "Hopefully Ciel is okay."

I blinked back to the over world and noticed it was about 1 a.m. 'Perfect time to go hunt down a cat.' I mused to myself.

I managed to get multiple hairs from a black cat near the main gates.

Usually I would've played with the cat, but I didn't have much time to waste.

I walked in the manor from the servant's entrance, when I got to the kitchen I heard arguing.

"I have to have surgery to get it out of me. I want to see my child while it grows up."

"Oh dear, why must you argue Annabeth?" I mumbled

I started up the stairs to hopefully stop the arguing before it got out of hand. When I got to the same floor Ciel and Annabeth were on Annabeth was rushing out of the room. I hid in the shadows while she passed so she wouldn't see me.

Instead of walking in right after a big fight I decided to go around the manor to see how the servants did without me to pick up the slack.

The seemed to have done well, though it was only 21 hours, I expected the whole place would be burnt to ashes.

I had forgotten about the time difference between the demon world and the over world. Two weeks had passed in the Demon world while only a few hours in the over world.

Though I am one hell of a butler; I can still forget things.

I looked around and noticed dust particles floating around in the air. "Mey Rin how do you fail at such a simple job?" I scoffed "Well it doesn't hurt to do a quick clean for my master and his guests."

After I re-cleaned the whole manor, except the rooms that are occupied, I decided it was time to see Ciel.

**Ciel's POV~**

I was fast asleep when I felt my body be shaken lightly.

"Don't disturb me when I'm sleeping you morons." I groaned while moving to try to get away from the hands that were touching me.

"I had hoped you were still awake." A deep voice replied amused.

"Sebastian! I'm so glad you're back. All these women are infuriating!" I exclaimed

"I wasn't even gone for 24 hours. I would've thought you could handle yourself." He chuckled

"I needed you so much today. Annabeth was yelling at me for wanting our babies and Lizzie's a prostitute and I had to handle my own excitement." I blushed

"I'm ever so sorry I was not there to help with your arousal, let me make it up to you." He purred while crawling on the bed towards me.

**AUTHOR'S WORDS~**

**So next chapter is mostly smut. but i don't want people who can't take smut to comment and say they'll report me. But if I get at least 5 reviews (from 5 diff. people) saying you want me to post it on here. Otherwise it'll be on my wattpad account. You have until the next time I'm finished typing it out. If there's not 5 reviews I'll post an update saying the username and what the name the future smut chapter's will be under. Thank's for reading it means a lot **


	7. Chapter 7

**Third Person~**

Sebastian started kissing Ciel's neck, trying to find his sweet spot. When Ciel groaned he knew he had found his target.

"S-Sebastian stop, our babies are in the manor." Ciel moaned lightly trying to push Sebastian away.

"The babies aren't born yet and the holders would be hypocrites if they don't like the noises you make." Sebastian purred while nibbling on Ciel's ear lobe "Now let me take care of you."

Sebastian suddenly, but lightly, groped Ciel's erection through his trousers.

"My-my you're the hardest I've ever felt you be."

Ciel arched his back as Sebastian went down and mouthed Ciel's confined member.

It was obvious to Sebastian that Ciel was having a hard time speaking while Sebastian was teasing him.

"S-st=stop teasing Seb-." Ciel sputtered breathlessly

"But it's just so much fun." Sebastian playfully whined while Ciel's member was still in his mouth.

"I need… Sebastian please." Ciel begged

Sebastian slowly crawled up to Ciel's ear and whispered "Because I left you with those awful women, I'll let you do whatever you want to me." Sebastian whispered softly

"But Sebastian, I've only just turned 16." Ciel blushed

"I'm aware, I remember the amazing sex we had that night." Sebastian admitted; thinking of that night made his member twitch. "I think you'll do an amazing job." He kissed Ciel's cheek and rolled off of him.

Sebastian rolled on his back and stretched out so his body is similar to a starfish… A starfish with a 9 inch penis, though only 5 inches of it is able to fit in Ciel.

"But Sebastian…" Ciel blushed

"I believe in you Ciel, don't worry. Do what feel right." Sebastian cued

Ciel got in between Sebastian's legs and started to lightly suck on his head, making Sebastian arch his back. His body only reacting to Ciel.

Ciel got encouragement from Sebastian's actions and tried to deep throat his member, but he wasn't able to put in 4 inches before he started to gag.

"Sorry Sebastian… I'm pathetic." Ciel apologized

Sebastian shut him up by kissing him. To save Ciel the embarrassment he decided to take the role of leading the fore-play.

Sebastian started playing with Ciel's nipples; when Sebastian saw his face; he knew he needed him right then and there.

"Ciel, please." Sebastian begged Ciel's eyes widened with shock

"I-I don't know what to do." Ciel stuttered shyly

"Do what you think you should do, think of the things I did in the past when we first started doing it." Sebastian comforted before kissing him and leaning against the pillow.

Ciel got in between Sebastian's legs and started to give him a hand job. "W-what do I use for lube?" He had pressed his member against Sebastian's and used a single hand to jack them both off.

"Use whatever you want." Sebastian smiled fondly at him "It won't hurt me."

Ciel simply nodded his head and awkwardly put three fingers near Sebastian's mouth. "Suck." He demanded softly.

Sebastian didn't hesitate and swallowed the three fingers in his mouth; while he was doing so he had started to buck in time with Ciel's hand, causing Ciel to moan from the friction.

When Ciel thought the fingers were slick enough he pulled them out of Sebastian's mouth, a thin line of saliva trailing after it. Sebastian lifted his legs and gently placed them on Ciel's shoulders; giving Ciel access to his puckering hole.

Ciel lightly pushes one of his finger's in and notices how tight he is. "Sebastian, are you a virgin?" Sebastian blushed at the question but did not answer. He just wiggled his lower half, indicating he was ready for the next finger.

Ciel put the next finger in and started scissoring, remembering how Sebastian did it during his first time.

After a few minutes Ciel decided it was best to add the last digit. It didn't take long before Sebastian started moaning for more.

Ciel pulled out his fingers, making Sebastian gasp at the lost of the fingers.

"God Sebastian, I'd never think you'd be such a whore." Ciel snickered while lining up his member to Sebastian's hole.

"Should I bring up your first time, young master?" Sebastian huffed. Ciel didn't respond, he just forced all 7 inches into Sebastian at once.

Sebastian groaned in pain while squeezing his walls around Ciel's member.

"Don't squeeze! It'll only hurt you more." Ciel moaned in extreme pleasure; though he knew from experience it'd hurt Sebastian.

Once Sebastian fully relaxed Ciel started to slowly move; he made sure each move would put him deep inside; he knew it felt much better the deeper the intercourse was.

"Oh Ciel, I'm so full." Sebastian groaned, Ciel's member twitched at the lustfulness of Sebastian's voice

Between the tightness and Sebastian's moans, Ciel could feel his climax starting to build up; which led him to thrust faster and harder into Sebastian.

It didn't take long before Ciel let out a low moan while releasing in Sebastian. As Ciel was riding out his high Sebastian released onto his and Ciel's stomachs.

Ciel fell on top of Sebastian and gave one more hard thrust before pulling out.

Sebastian let out a light moan from the feeling of Ciel's soft member sliding out of his. "I love you Ciel Phantomhive." He said before kissing his forehead

"I love you Sebastian Michaelis." Ciel curled up next to Sebastian, neither one of them caring about the mess they had made or the risk of anyone walking in.

All they cared about was each other.

**Author speaks~ **Because I love you all so much, and I'm quite surprised we were one off the goal I set. I decided to post this chapter. now since it's extremely detailed and there's a chance of something happening I was everyone to know if something does happen I'll be putting this story on my wattpad account under the same name and my username is Me_Myself_Eevee. This chapter is a very edited version of the original since the original was a joke between a friend and I, if I get 30 reviews I'll put the original up for all of you to enjoy... **EXTRA IMPORTANT **In this chapter Ciel uses Spit as lube and I want you all to know, spit is not lube. Please please do not use spit as lube, it hurts very much and is more likely for your skin to rip or tear. Thanks for reading! love ya


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up to a naked Ciel curled up against me.

I slowly tried to get up, but a sharp pain located in my bum stopped me. Flashbacks of last night started to flood my mind.

I felt myself start to grow excited, making me snap out of my thoughts.

Though my body protested, I lightly moved away from Ciel and quietly ran to the bathroom. Though I had only thought of last night for a few seconds, my member was rock hard.

I decided to start the bath for myself before starting one for my master, why should I torture both of us with my stinky self?

Once the bath was ready, I slowly slid in, while wincing from the pain; which made me think of last night once again.

My member twitched, so I wrapped my hand around it, from instinct.

I started moving my hand, using the water as lube.

I bit my lip, hoping it'd help me stay quiet. I heard Ciel start to move around, so I started to move my hand faster, hoping to reach climax soon.

"Sebastian?" Ciel called, I heard his footsteps come closer. "Is my bath ready?"

He opened the door right as I hit my climax.

His face was complete shock, but I couldn't stop until I completely rode out my orgasm.

"Um.. So-sorry I didn't mean to interrupt." He blushed

"I-I you weren't supposed to see that. I-I just thought of last night, and I got excited." I stammered

"I understand what you mean." He sighed, pulling his night shirt lower, causing me to notice his bulge.

"Ciel, come here." I whisper while waving for him to get in the bath with me. He tried to unbutton his shirt while walking towards me. I pulled him closer and started to unbutton his shirt with one hand.

We didn't break eye contact until he slipped in the water in front of me.

He leaned back on me; our bodies fit against each other. I started kissing his neck while massaging his shoulders.

I moved one of my arms lower and lightly gripped his member. I started to quickly flicking my wrists while sucking his earlobe.

He pushed against me while I massaged his inner thigh with my other hand. He had started to moan while I moved my hand closer to his genitals.

I started to massage his balls and nibble on his neck.

"S-Sebas-Sebastian, oh god." He moaned, widening his legs so I could get a better reach of him.

After doing a mixture of everything, it only took him 3 minutes for him to release.

We washed each other's body off before getting out.

"Come on, lets go see if our babies are strong enough to be transferred." I said while wrapping my arms around his waist.

**Ciel's POV~**

Sebastian and I walked in the dining room, hand in hand.

The others were already there, eating a fruit mixture with tea.

"I've never had this type of tea before, what kind is this Sebastian?" I asked while taking another sip, he did the same.

"I don't know, maybe Bard made a homemade tea." He said

"Usually I'd be concerned to drink it, but it's actually quite delicious." I took another sip while Mey Rin came in with two more plates for Sebastian and I.

"Mey Rin, would you happen to know what type of tea this is?" I asked

"Oh, that's a homemade brew my great-great-grandmother made to help ease the symptoms of pregnancy." She beamed looking at the other's, whom I didn't notice much, but their stomachs got bigger over night.

"I had forgotten how quickly demon babies grow in the human world." Sebastian whispered "They'll surely be able to be transferred." I nodded my head while munching on some watermelon.

"It's very considerate of you to think of us." Rachel May said while rubbing her swollen belly.

Jealousy surged through me.

"Once you're done eating, meet us in my office." I hissed, glaring at her.

I rushed out of the room before I did something I would regret.

About a hour later the others walked into the office.

"Get ready to say goodbye to those babies. They're now ready to be transferred." I beamed at Rachel May, excited to rub it in her face.

"We may be forced to give you our babies, but they'll look like us. Not you." Rachel May smirked

My face and heart fell, realizing she's right.

"Actually, I can re-write their DNA so Ciel's DNA will over write yours." Sebastain replied smug.

"B-but they're our babies! You can't have them not have a part of us in them! It's not right." She whined

"How many times do we have to tell you? You are temporary. You're not needed anymore." I hissed "Now shut the hell up and lay down."


	9. Chapter 9

**Ciel's POV~**

Sebastian had everyone lay next to each other while while he prepared a mixture to put us in a heavy sleep.

He told us before hand that we could not take it, we shouldn't feel anything but it would be best if we did drink it. "This is a very complicated process, the slightest movement could screw up the whole thing and harm someone." he had told us

It didn't take long before I started to fall asleep after I drank me portion.

Though I didn't actually see or feel Sebastian transfer the babies I dreamt him doing so.

Sebastian was standing over me, holding a bloody lump. "It hasn't fully developed yet, but I can tell this one is male." he smiled at our son, I knew I couldn't actually feel it, but I dreamt I could feel him move my organs to make room for everyone.

It was more of a discomfort than it was painful.

After what seemed like hours, he disapeared to get the next one. A few seconds later he came back with another lump.

"He gave quite a struggle, but he's healthy." he smirked once Sebastian put in our second son he went to get our last baby.

"Looks like we're having twins!" Sebastian quietly exclaimed while rushing over to me with tears in his eyes. "Twin girls."

"I... Hold... Gimme." I rasped while weakly lifted my arms for me to hold them.

Sympathy washed over his face; "I'm sorry Ciel, they have to be put in, since they've barely started to develop it'd be a huge risk to leave them out of a body for too long." he replied.

He stepped closer, but blocked the way so I couldn't even see them while he was placing them.

"For the first few days the pain will be excrutiating, but then it'll start to dull down as your body gets use to them." my dream self didn't reply, instead I 'fell asleep' into darkness.

I awoke with pain shooting from my stomach to every part of my body, and women screaming.

"Where is my baby? I want my baby back!" Screamed Rachel May

"He was transfered into Ciel." Sebastian replied calmly.

"He? You could already tell the gender?" she gasped, shocked tears running down her face.

"Since I am a demon, and demon off spring develop faster than humans, I could tell the gender." he explained,

I tried to get out of bed, but the pain made me scream mid;way up. He instantly rushed towards me, pushing me back down. I whimpered while rubbing my stomach.

"Don't mess with your stomaqch too much, it could shift the babies and your body may reject them, killing you all." he warned, making me move my hands away from my stomach.

"Give me my baby back you bastard!" Rachel May screeched running at me, nails out.

I closed my eyes expecting her to reach me but it never happened. Instead when I opened my eyes I saw Sebastian's hands wrapped around her throat. "Don't ever try to touch my boyfriend again you piece of scum." he hissed

"My baby." she whimpered while clawing at his hand, trying to get him to release her. He threw her against the wall , disgust writen all over his face.

"He is not yours. NOT YOURS!" he screamed, furious, making me shake. I've never seen him so angry. "This is the final straw. If you ever try to touch Ciel or our babies; I. Will. Kill. You."

I was so shocked with fear I didn't notice that I had started crying, or that I had urinated myself.

Sebastian stepped back from her and inhaled deeply. He jerked his head at me, as soon as he saw me his face instantly relaxed.

"I'm sorry Ciel, I accidently let my demon part of me take control." He whispered softly while walking towards me. "Lets get you cleaned up."

He gently lifted me and started towards the bathroom, but first he had to step away from Rachel May, who was still on the floor.

When we passed the mirror in the bathroom I noticed my stomach was as big as a 7 month pregnant woman.

"How old are the babies, Sebastian?" I asked

"They're the size of a 4 month old fetus; but they're only a few weeks old." He explained

He set me against the wall while he started up my bath. I started to unbutton my shirt, strugglign since I don't do it too often. When it was finally off I saw my swollen tummy; it had a huge mark on it, pink from it being recent.

"Will this always be here?" I asked while pointing at the mark.

"Sadly yes." he sighed

"I like it." I beamed while he lifted me up and put me in the warm water.

"That's good, I'm sorry about earlier Ciel, I didn't mean to frighten you earlier. I just got so upset when she tried to put her hands on you and our babies." He said, obviously ashamed of his actions.

"I'm sorry I was so childish. I should have thought that I may see you angry since we are partners now. It just surprised me so much." I blushed while looking down at me swollen tummy.

He put his hand under my chin and lifted my head so I'd look him in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Ciel." he whispered before gently kissing me.

"I forgive you." I mumbled while looking at him with half closed eyes.

After he gently washed me, he put me in bed.

"Your stomach is so big." he mused while getting the pillows comfortable.

Once I was comfortable he laid next to me and started rubbing my belly. "I can't wait when they'll be born and we can spoil them." he smiled

"You'll spoil them but not me?" I whined jokingly

"You have been spoiled, you just don't realize it." he smirked

There was a knock on the door that awoke me.

"Sebastian, will you please get the door?" I groaned

"Of course." He replied before kissing my forehead and rushing to get the door.

"Hello Sebastian, I have some questions I'd like to ask you and Ciel." I heard a female voice say coming from where Sebastian was.

"Come in Lizzie." Sebastian sat back on the bed while Lizzie walked in the room.

"Well, I was wondering if I could see your children while they grew up. They wouldn't know I was a holder for them. I'll just be Aunty Lizzie." she stuttered obviously feeling bad about asking.

"Lizzie, I've been wanting to ask you... Would you like to live in the manor along with our family? I was the reason you were forced out of the manor, I'd like you to live here with us while our babies grow up." I smiled

"Oh Ciel, that's too much." She replied

"You could be the girls teacher, teach them to be proper women while they grow up. It'll give you a proper reason to live here; so you won't feel bad." I explained

"Oh Ciel! Thank you." she grinned, tears running down her face, we made the arrangements she'd need for a permanent stay. I was very happy she accepted my offer. Though I did not love her romantically, she was family so I do love her.

"So what's the difference between Lizzie and the others?" Sebastian asked

"Lizzie is family, and she asked instead of demanded. And I like her." I replied grimmly

He nodded showing he understood "We should probably go downstairs, hopefully Bard or Finny didn't run amuck while we were sleeping." he got up from the bed and came over to pick me up.

"You were actually sleeping?" I asked astonished "I thought demons couldn't sleep."

"We don't require sleep but we can if we allow our bodies to relax and stop everything long enough to do so. I want to sleep when you sleep, so i've let myself get into the habit of sleeping." he answered

I grinned at the thought of actually sleeping with Sebastian when I fall asleep.

Sebastian had to keep opening all the doors infornt of me so I didn't have to worry about wobbling into the rooms with a swollen belly and make sure the doors don't smash into me.

"Hello ladies." Sebastian beamed while helping me into the dining room.

"Hello Sebastian." Rachel May and Anabeth in sync befor eturnign their attention back onto their food, completely ignoring me.

"Hello Sebastian, good morning Ciel." Lizzie beamed while patting the seat next to hers.

I smiled while wobbling towards her. Once I relaxed into the seat, I noticed Sebastian walking towards the kitchen, my heart broke when he looked back at me before opening the door.

"Sebastian, why don't you come sit by me and have breakfast with us?" I asked while motioning for him to sit by me.

Silverware slammed onto the table. "You take my baby and now you want me to eat with the butler sitting at the table?" Anabeth exclaimed angerly

"I don't want you to, I expect you to." I snapped. "If you do not like it, you can leave." I leaned back, making room for my stomach

Rachel May gently put down her utensils and rushed out of the room, crying.

"You bastards." Anabeth hissed before rushing after her.

"Don't mind them Ciel, they're just hormonal from being pregnant." Lizzie said while cutting her omellete. "They'll get over it soon." she said while a single tear ran down her face.

A whole month of crying and fighting went by before anything good happened. I felt one of the babies kick, hard. Sebastian said it was because of the demon growth. He said it'd only be another week or so until the babies could come out. I had hoped we could wait two weeks before bringing them into the world.

"That could harm you if we wait any longer than 1 week." he warned I nodded my head understanding, but didn't reply any further than that. I knew it could harm me but I didn't care, Anabeth and Rachel May has seemed that they have lost some of their insanity while living in the manor with us.

It seemed like Rachel May has wanted to make as many fights as she possibly could. It makes me worry of what she would do once the babies are born.

I think we have to have them move out before I give birth." I muttered "I don't want to risk them doing anything."

"Alright."

"So pay them both a thousand pounds and let them go on their own. They're adults." I said while wobbling into the kitchen, planning on going out into the garden.

I could barely get past the islands before memories came flooding back, making me faint and hit my head onto the side of the island I have passed, I blacked out before someone came get me.

**Author speaks~ YAAAAAAAY finally Ciel has the babies. GUYS ITS MY BIRTHDAY this seems to be a thing I do... anyways I'm not sure if people are actually enjoying this story... I have a few more chapters that i'll upload but I may not upload anymore unless I have a mass amount of feed back in these next few updates. Anyways thanks for reading, it means a lot. Love ya**


	10. Chapter 10

"Daddy, Daddy wake up!" a high pitched voice whined, shaking me.

I opened my left eye, still refusing to completely wake up. I felt tiny hands pry open my eyes; making me see a tiny black haired girl staring at me with worry filled eyes.

"Hannah, leave your daddy alone. He stayed up really late last night." A deep voice scowled, just where her body blocked my eye sight.

The man walked into my eyesight just as he lifted her off of me. "Good morning love." he beamed "Sleep well?"

Sebastian?" asked, rubbing my eyes, seeing if I was imagining it.

His hair was cut short and wavy, and his posture had relaxed quite alot.

"Why do you look so different?" He frowned at my question

"What do you mean? I've had this hair style for 150 years."

"How am I still alive then? How old am I?" I asked while rushing off the bed and felt my body.

"You're exactly 216" he replied "Don't you remember? We found out the babies will be growing slower now that they are out of the womb and will take about a thousand years before hitting puberty; so you decided on your 21st birthday you allowed me to change you." He walked towards me but looked back at the little girl who was sitting next to the door, eyes telling us that she was confused.

"But, why don't I remember?" I mumbled, I looked at Sebastian hoping he had the answers, but he continued to just stare at me.

"You don't remember Hannah, or Isaac, or Klaus?" he questioned

"What about the other little girl?" I asked but knew almost instantly it was a bad cchoice and that I would not like the answer.

"She was still born, you didn't have enough room to hold more than 3 babies safely." he whispered, my heart dropped. My baby diesd becaus eI couldn't handle more babies.

"What a pussy. It's all my fault." I growled, disgusted by my weakness. He shook his head and wrapped his arms around me.

"I told you there was a high risk before, but I'm glad she was able to live next to her siblings before she left. It was still a better life than with the one in her old holder." he smiled softly, tears rolling down his face. "Alice Mariee lived a good life, though it was a short one."

I couldn't help myself, I started to sob. For my dead daughter, my missing years, and for my family.

"Daddy?" Hannah asked unsure, from her spot by the door.

"Daddy's okay, come over here love." I smiled while patting the spot next to me on the bed. She slowly walked towards us and climbed on my lap.

I wrapped my arms around her body and started doing raspberries on her forehead.

"Daddy, what are you doing?" she giggled while pushing my head back.

She must have been loud, since two boys came running in.

One had my hair colour but two shades darker and the other had the darkest shade of black I have ever seen on hair.

"Papa, what's Daddy doing with Hannah?" the one with pitch black hair asked

"He's hugging her silly." the other one siad before running up and climbed on the bed. Once he got on the bed, he instantly started jumping on it.

"Isaac, no jumping on the furniture." Sebastian scowled

He continued to jump until I wrapped my arm around him, making him to plop on his back with me and Hannah.

They were both giggling, climbing over the pillows, trying to make a barrier between them and me. I didn't notice but I was giggling with them. I looked over to see Sebastian crouched next to our other son, which I assumed to be Klaus.

"Klaus come here and play with us." I encouraged, patting the spot next to us. he reluctantly started to walk over towards us. I frowned, why was Klaus acting like he was afraid of me? He froze when he saw the frown on my face. I smiled and he continued to walk towards me.

I looked over at Sebastian as I picked him up, who only shrugged. I put Klaus on my lap and started playing with his hair, making him flinch every time.

"Baby are you scared of me?" I asked worried I had hurt him

He didn't reply, just started shaking and crying. he curled up on my lap and started sucking on him thumb and rubbing his ear lobe.

I rubbed his back before picking him up and setting him against me.

"Hey, shh calm down." I cooed; kissing his forehead.

When I looked at my other two children they were sitting right next to Klaus, as if they've had to calm him down before.

When I looked at their faces, Hannah caught me and beamed the biggest smile ever, while Isaac hugged his brother, not paying attention to anything else. When Klaus finally calmed down he looked at both of his siblings face and let out a content sigh.

"Want to build a pillow fort with us Klaus?" Isaac asked

Though Klaus still had his thumb in his mouth, he nodded his head, telling them he had wanted to. The three of them quickly climbed over the huge amount of pillows Sebastian and I had on our bed.

I moved to get out of their way and slowly walked over to Sebastian.

"He's been like that since birth. Everyone thinks it's because of Alice Mariee's passing. All we know is that amost everytime someone tries to talk to him he starts to freak out. He's never talked either, if its something he needs and he can't get it himself he'll get it by Hannah or Isaac or if it's simple, he'll just act it out." he murmured while putting an arm around me and pulled me close to his body.

We stood and watched as our beautiful children built a pillow 'castle' as my daugther Hannah Renee called it.

"Isaac, you're the guard and Klaus, you're the Prince!" she exclaimed exccited by her own idea.

Sebastian then walked over and growled like a monster, playing the role of a dragon.

"Guard there's a dragon in the inner walls!" Hannah squealed. Sebastian climbed on the bed, still growling and snorting like a dragon.

Isaac jumped over their pillow fort and grabbed an extra to act as a shield.

"Stand down Mr. Dragon. I do not want to hurt you, but you will not come near the Prince or Princess." he boasted

Sebastian's hand shot out, knockign Isaac off balance, Sebastian used that moment to attack. He dragged Isaac closer to him and started tickling him.

"Ack! Not the tickle dragon! I thought they were extinct!" He squealed, trying to puch Sebastian's hands off of him. "I- I surren- surrend." He was cut off by his own giggles

I realized that they were so much smarter than they should have been. Physically they're 5, mentally they must have been at least 7. Sebastian must be their teacher. It's the only way they're so advanced.

Hannah suddenly jumped ontop of Sebastian, trying to tickle him like he is her brother. "Get off my broth- Guard." she corrected

Sebastian's eyes gleamed from the sudden challenge. he flipped over, having her fall next to Isaac.

"Retreat!" she screeched trying to crawl back to the fort.

Klaus obviously confused on what to do, reached his hand out trying to help his sister and brother.

Sebastian pulled her back right before she was able to get ahold of Klaus' hand.

Klaus' eyes turned red, from his fathers actions. Suddenly Klaus had two pillows in his hands and rushed at Sebastian.

Sebastian, smirk on his face, growled, still in character. It was obvious he had gotten what he wanted.

Klaus zoomed at his father in unhuman speed. He started pounding Sebastian with the pillows. As soon as the first hit made contact Sebastian pretended to be wounded. After 5 hits, Sebastian was 'defeated'.

"Yay! Go baby brother." Hannah cheered. "Isaac, you're fired as a guard!"

Klaus beamed happily at his success. They all climbed off the bed and ran out of the room. When they were completely out of the room Sebastian was still laying on the bed.

I climbed on top of him on I was sure they wouldn't come running into the room. "Hey mister Tickle Monster." I murmured

He growled and lifted his head to kiss me. I pushed down against his, deepening the kiss. We didn't break the kiss until we both needed it. As soon as I caught my breath I leaned down to kiss his neck.

His breath caught in his throat when I started to make a mark. "C-Ciel." He stuttered trying to lightly push me off. I didn't budge though, I stayed latched on. He moaned lightly when I sepereated to check my work.

I slowly slid my hand down my body, but I didn't go far before he grabbed my wrist, stopping me. "The kids." He warned

"We'll hear them before they see anything." I murmured while staring into his dark eyes. Instead of continuing the trail I had started, I put my hands on the prize.

I slightly groped him through his pants, just enough for him to slightly feel it.

He moaned loudly, making my hand shoot out to cover his mouth. My hand didn't hit the center of his mouth and he managed to get my index finger in his mouth. He instanly started to suck on it like it was my member instead of just my finger.

"For someone who was so against this, you sure are desperate." I whispered in his ear. He moaned in response, nipping my finger lightly. I used my other hand to unbuckle his pants while he continued to suck on my finger.

**Future Sebastian's POV~ **

As I sucked of my love's and he took off my pants, I started thinking about how easily it would be for one of my children to walk in on us. The thought alone made my member twitch.

Once I was free from my pants, I stopped sucking on his finger and rushed to take off his shorts.

Once I had unbuttoned his pants, I realized he was wearing the pink boy-short panties I had bought him as a joke. (Though in reality I was hoping he'd give them a shot since he looked so damn sexy with them on.)

When his pants were completely off, I almost climaxed just from the view he was giving me.

"Daddy!" Hannah's voice screeched. All the colour drained from his face instantly

He pushed off of me faster than I thought he was capable of. He rushed to put his pantsbefore sprinting out of the room, I wasn't able to do anything but rush to put my pants on, and hide the bludge that was in my pants.

When I got into the living room of the small cottage we had bought a while back, I saw Ciel crouching over Isaac who was shaking on the floor, while blood surrounded his head

**AUTHOR SPEAKS~ GUYS I FINISHED IT. THE WHOLE STORY IS WRITTEN OUT IN MY BLACK NOTE BOOK. now I have a few chapters left. So you all need to review telling me if you'd want a second book of the children growing up and such or just an epilogue or two as I upload the last few chapter. Speak up or i'll do what I want. thanks for reading, means alot. Review what you think and your feedback **


	11. Chapter 11

"Isaac." Ciel whispered shaking him lightly, "Isaac James Michaelis get up right now." panic was rising in his voice

"Ciel, we need to call the ambulance." I muttered, he got up and rushed to call 919. As he told the person on the other end, our information, I bent down to make me the same height as Hannah. I learned a long time ago, Klaus froze up when something bad happened to his brother or sister, so talking to him was about as good as talking to a rock.

"We were playing tag and I was it, he was running away so I ran really fast to tag him. He tripped and hit his head on Santa's doorway." She whimpered, trying to hold back tears "Am I in trouble?"

I grabbed her and hugged her, "Of course not, it was an accident." The door busted open, revealing two paramedics. "Klaus, come over here by me and sissy." I said while patting the ground next to us.

He decided he wanted to sit on my right leg when Hannah was sitting on my left. I noticed he was shaking and quietly whimpering, so I started rubbing his back.

"Shh, calm down Klaus," I murmured while watching the paramedics handle my eldest son with not much care. "Bubba's gonna be okay." When that didn't calm him down I started repeating the word sissy.

Klaus was the 'runt' of the siblings, he was premature while the others were born at the right time, so he was significantly smaller than the other two. He also had a small case of Autism, when he had a melt down, his calm word was sissy.

Klaus started to mouth the word along with me and almost instantly calmed down.

Once Isaac was loaded in the ambulance Klaus had calmed down completely. Ciel wanted to be the one to ride with him, so I had to rush into the garage and get Klaus and Hannah in their car seats to follow behind them.

"Oh Isaac, please be alright, we can't lose you too."

**Ciel's POV~ **

I stared down at my son; he had stopped shaking when the buckled him up in the gurney. I watched his chest rise and fall evenly when a sudden pain shot in my stomach. I involuntarily scrunched up my body and cried in pain.

"Sir, are you alright?" The man who was riding in the back with us asked

"Yes, just pay attention to Isaac, it'll pass in a minute." I snapped The pain was one I've never felt before, It traveled in one long line across my stomach.

"Daddy?" Isaac yelled weakly, panicking from the unfamiliar surroundings.

"Hey, baby, you're okay. You got a booboo and we're going into the doctors to be looked at." he processed what I had said and passed out again. I felt tears run down my face, from the pain, and for my son.

"Sir are you sure you're okay?" the paramedic asked staring at me with concern.

"I'm fine, it'll pass. Just look after Isaac." I sighed

Once Isaac was settled in his room, it wasn't long after that Sebastian and the other kids came rushing into the room.

"Hey bud." Sebastian smiled, while sitting at the end of the bed. "How do you feel?"

Isaac just smiled as Hannah and Klaus climbed up on the bed and hugged their brother.

There was a knock on the door, before anyone could answer a blonde nurse with an extremely short dress, high pigtails with a high pitched voice rushed in.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Michaleas; we looked at your son's head and he'll need stitches. but as soon as we finish that he can go home." she said while looking at her clip-board the whole time.

When she looked up she eyed both Sebastian and I "Mr. and Mr. Michaleas. Sorry." she replied snarky while eyeing me. She continued to stare at me long enough to make me uncomfortable. "Oh, if one of you could fill this out while we get Isaac here all stitched up; that would be great." Sebastian took it and started to fill it out.

When Isaac's head was completely stitched up, the nurse gave us meds to help with the pain.

"Thank you miss... uhm." Sebastian replied, realizing she never gave us her name.

"Oh, I'm Allison Trancy." she smiled, eyes moving towards me, to see my reaction.

Trancy... Like Alois Trancy. The one that almost ruined the relationship Sebastian and I had. I instantly felt sick and tried to step away from her; she continued to stare at me, but now she had a sickening smile.

"Sebastian, will you go sign Isaac out? I'll get them into the car." I whispered while picking up Isaac and Klaus, who had fallen asleep; and had Hannah grab my leg so I knew she was there while we walked out.

I was sitting in the passenger seat while my children were sleeping when Sebastian got in the car.

"Ciel, what was that about?" he asked while starting up the car.

"Trancy, as in Alois Trancy. I couldn't handle it." I whispered. He didn't push for any more information, just nodded while backing up the car.

"How about some Ice cream?" Sebastian asked while driving into a Dairy Queen's drive thru.

"I want ice cream!" Hannah screeched, making me jump, when did she wake up?

"I don't want any." Isaac replied groggily, Hannah must have woken him up.

"I don't want any either." Klaus replied. I looked at them in the rear-view mirror and saw Hannah's face instantly drop.

"I changed my mind, I don't want any anymore." she replied sullenly

"How about we get a big bucket of it, so when everyone wants some we'll all have it." I suggested, Hannah instantly perked up

"Yeah!" she agreed

When we got home, everyone was in a morbid mood. "Does anyone want to watch a movie?" I asked

"Can we watch Dragons?" Hannah asked while running into the living room

Klaus put bunny ears behind his head and pointed to the fireplace. "Guardians?" Sebastian asked, Klaus nodded showing Sebastian he's right.

"Olaf?" Isaac asked

"We can watch them all!" Sebastian beamed, he kissed my cheek "I'll put away the ice cream, you can put on the first movie.

When I walked into the living room, I saw all three of my babies cuddling next to each other on the big couch. I felt myself fill with pride.

"Why are crying love?" my boyfriend asked while wiping my cheeks, I didn't notice I had started crying

"My babies are perfect." I sighed while holding his hand, I looked at his hand and it bothered me when I didn't see a ring. "Sebastian why didn't we ever get married?"

"We never thought it was necessary, we were mated a few months after the children were born. But I will gladly marry you if that is what you want." he whispered in my ear.

"Can we? I want Hannah to be the flower girl and Klaus and Isaac to be the ring bearers. And Lizzie the Maid of Honour and Mey Rin, Finny and Bard can be in it too!" I exclaimed excitedly

he physically stiffened when I said their names. "Ciel, don't you remember? Mey Rin, Finny and Bard passed away during the last fight we had with the Trancy residence, we managed to kill them all, but not until they died, saving your life." He explained, pained

"When?"

"20 years ago last week, I demonized them so they could protect help you and the children, but as we know demons can die too." I started walking out of the room and out into the garden

"Is Pluto...?"

"Pluto passed as well." I felt my body start to shake in rage.

"But we didn't even kill them all! Alois is still alive!" I sobbed, I felt his arms wrap around me. "Sebastian, for my revenge of the death of my family; Bard, Finny, and Mey Rin. I want to personally kill Alois Trancy."

"Ciel, you know what that means..."

"Yes, I do. And when I get my revenge, I'll know you'll take good care of our babies." I rubbed my thumbs over his lips. "Now kiss me and seal the contract." He reluctantly pressed his lips against mine, I deepened the kiss.

**Author Speaks~ 2 chapters left! You guys need to review and tell me want you think! I'm beginning to think you all hate it. anyways, thanks for reading; it means alot. **


	12. Chapter 12

He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist, without breaking the kiss.

I slowly moved my hips to make myself grind against him. I heard him groan in the back of his throat.

I licked his bottom lip, asking for enterance. He gladly opened it up for me.

I darted my tongue in and explored every crevase of his mouth.

He moaned against my mouth while starting to fight for domanance. I felt my member start to stiffen when I gave up the domanace.

He suddenly broke the kiss and started attacking my neck. I lightly moaned and pushed my neck against his mouth.

he then dropped me on the bench that was next to us. "We better get back so we can put the kids in the bath and to bed." he whispered

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I sighed, I put my hand down my pants and tried to move my member into a place where I didn't show such a buldge, but I couldn't do so without moaning at the friction.

"You're killing me Ciel." He whispered, watching me. I smirked and kissed him.

"Later babe." We went back inside and picked up Isaac and Hannah, while I picked up Klaus.

"Hey baby, it's time to wake up. You need a bath." I whispered trying to wake up my son, the only response I got was him burying his head in my neck.

When we got into the bathroom, Hannah and Isaac were on the floor rubbing their eyes while my Boyfriend filled the bath with warm water and bubble soap.

As I put Klaus on the floor, I couldn't help but stare at Sebastian's ass.

"Ciel, I can feel you staring." he chuckled, I muttered an apology and started watch my babies.

"What ever happened to Rachel May, Anabeth and Lizzie?" I whispered

"Elizabeth is now living with her family again, Edward ended up marrying Amelia Pond, her family owns the local music shop. So they could stay in their manson. Rachel May ended up commiting suicide. And Anabeth stopped prostitution and went into a deep depression." He sighed while undressing Hannah, Klaus had undressed himself and climbed into the bath.

"Daddy you're crying." Isaac said, getting up and pointing at my cheeks.

"I know hun, I'm just sad." I mumbled while pulling him on my lap.

"Why are you sad Daddy?" he asked while wiggling on my lap.

"Some people who really loved you and your siblings are hurting." I explained

"Why don't they come and see us?" Hannah asked while putting her in the tub along with Klaus.

"That wouldn't be a bad Idea, Anabeth and Elizabeth have grown quite old, I know they would love that." Sebastian said while sitting next to me and our son, "We could move the children in our room for a week and they could sleep in the kids room." I nodded and put Isaac down, for him to be unclothed by Sebastian while I washed the others.

After we washed the children and got them dressed for bed, we carried them into their room.

I instantly stopped and looked around, the wall that shared the door was white, and the other three walls were different colours, though each one had the same pattern. The wall parallel to the white wall and multiple boxes with all the shades of pink, a light pink bed with a white bed net over it. The left wall had the same design but has all the shades of blue and a race car bed. The remaining wall and all the shades of Orange and yellow with a loft bed with a small play room underneath it.

Each wall had pictures of the child it belonged to, starting to when I was pregnant with them (Why did I not notice he had taken those, to recent times.

While on the white wall had pictures of all of them. One picture caught my eye the most, a sonogram of all the children, and one of them when they were just born.

I walked over towards the picture for a better look.

"She was gorgeous." Her hair was my colour, but there was strips od blond in her hair.

"She had been determined to keep a little bit of Elizabeth with her." Sebastian chuckled,

I hadn't noticed that he had already put the boys away until he grabbed my arm. "I can put Hannah to bed if you want to look at the pictures some more." he suggested

"No, that's okay, I want to put her to bed." I had been so distracted of my other daughter that I didn't notice Hannah had fallen asleep.

I tucked her in and kissed her forehead, "Goodnight baby. Sleep well." I went and did the same to Isaac and Klaus, except when I went to get off of Klaus' bed he gripped my sleeve.

"Stay." he whispered. I nodded in response, shocked he had just spoken to me. I pulled him against me, he snuggled against me and started to suck on his thumb and rub his ear lobe.

I looked up to see Sebastian staring at me fondly. "He spoke to me." I whispered

"I heard." he smiled I looked down at my now sleeping son and grinned

"I use to do that when I was a baby."

"Well they did come from you, it'd make sense if they got something more than just their looks from you." he replied just loud enough for me to barely hear him.

"You don't have to wait for me, I'll be there in a little bit." He nodded and left the room.

When I was confident that I wouldn't wake Klaus I slowly slid out of the bed and left the room as quickly and quietly as possible.

I entered Sebastian and my room and started to get undressed so I could go to bed. When I unbuttoned my pants I was pushed up against the bed by unhuman strength.

"I thought he'd never fall asleep." A voice growled behind me.

"S-Sebastian what're you doing?"

"I've needed you all day. And now I can have you all I want." he started attacking my chest with kisses

"Sebastian." I protested weakly while trying to push him off me. He didn't listen to me right away but I started crying, making him stop instantly.

"What's wrong Ciel?" he asked, worry all over his face.

"I-i-i." that's when I broke down completely.

"Oh Ciel." My boyfriend breathed out while picking me up. "Why don't we go take a bath? That always calms you down."

he walked us into the bathroom and set me down while he started the bath.

When the bath was completely finished, I had calmed down almost entirely.

We both undressed and got in.

He had just started to wash the suds out of my hair when a piercing scream ripped through the calm air.

"Hannah." I murmured, unable to say anything louder. I jumped out of the bath and started running out of the room, momentarily forgetting I was naked.

I tried to stop myself; but the slick wooden floors and wet body didn't make a gripping combo.

I ended up slipping, which made me land on my back; before I hit my head on the sharp corner of marble that outlined the fireplace in our room.

"Ciel!" Sebastian cried while kneeling down over me.

"Sebastian, I order you to take care of our children before me." I muttered before I blacked out

**Author Speaks~ GUYS ONE MORE CHAPTER AND IT'LL BE OVER. OMG I CANT HANDLE IT. This story has been a bitch. though I love it and it's my baby. but god. so hard ANYWAYS review if you've liked it(Fr people do you even read these?!) thanks for reading, It means alot.**


	13. Chapter 13

I opened my eyes to bright lights and children laughing.

I rushed up remembering "Hannah!" suddenly all the blood rushed to my head, making me instantly regret it.

"Ciel?" A familiar voice questioned from the hallway of my manson.

The door swung open, revealing a long haired Sebastian holding a little girl on his hip.

He stopped and continued to just stare at me. "Oh Ciel, I didn't think you'd ever wake up." He sobbed while rushing towards me. He started hugging me, while trying to not smush the child. "Oh this is our daughter, Hannah. Would you like to hold her?"

"I gave birth to them while in a coma?" I asked, bummed I couldn't feel the 'joys of child birth'

"We couldn't push the birth back any more than we already had. you could have been severly harmed if we did." He explained "So, you want to hold her?"

I nodded and reached out to hold my daughter.

"Where's Isaac and Klaus?" I asked while placing Hannah on my lap.

"H-how did you know I had named them that?" he asked, obviously spooked.

"I had a dream, an amazing dream; and that's what we had named our sons." I smiled remembering; he slowly nodded before leaving, only to return with toddler versions of Klaus and Isaac.

"This one's Isaac." he said while handing me him, "And this one's Klaus." he didn't hand me him though since my hands were full.

"Hello Klaus, hello Isaac." I said while kissing both of their foreheads. Klaus whimpered while tryign to hide his face and gripped Sebastian's shirt. Isaac only snuggled his head into my neck while Hannah started to throw a tantrum and wanted to be held by Sebastian.

"Hannah, you stop that. That is your Daddy." Sebastian ordered, Hannah didn't seem to listen to anything he had just said, she continued to reach for him while whining for him. "If you don't calm down and sit with Daddy you'll be put in time out."

That instanly calmed her down.

"It's almost dinner time, do you think you're up to help make dinner with me?" he asked

"Don't we have Finny, Mey Rin, and Bard?" I asked, worried they had passed while I was in a coma.

"I decided to let them go as servants, but let them stay as friends, protectors, and babysitters when we want our free time." he smirked

"Oh, well I'll be happy to help with dinner." I beamed

We went into the kitchen and put the kids into the highchairs that were there, probably so Sebastian could keep an eye on them while cooking.

"What're we having?"

"Ravioli with green beans and strawberries." he replied while pulling out the fruit and vegatables.

"Are they able to eat that?" I asked, worried they would choke

"They're able to eat small bits of it." I nodded and started getting to work cleaning off the strawberries when I felt arms wrap around my waist.

"Ciel, you're awake!" A voice squeeled while squeezing me.

"Auny." Isaac giggled from Lizzie's actions.

"Hello Lizzie, I am awake, I'm actually helping prepare for dinner. So if you could get Mey Rin, Bard, and Finny in to help you set up the table, that would be fantastic." I replied, not stopping from cleaning the food.

We ahd almost finished making dinner when Hannah had started to fuss.

I rushed over and tried to pick her up, but she kept fighting me and was screaming for Sebastian.

"Here, I got her. Can you please finish the pasta? I'll get them ready in the other room." he replied, sympathy in his eyes.

"Alright, that's fine."

When I finally sat down at the head of the table I saw everyone I loved infront of me. I looked at my children, who were making a mess of the ravioli. My former servants, who kept fussing with everything, still trying to please me. My former Fiancee, who was making my children giggle. and finally the love of my life.

I couldn't help but think of what future Sebastian had said. 'We never thought it mattered.' and that I would be losing the three people who knew me best, other than Sebastian.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes Ciel?" he asked looking up from his food.

"Will you marry me?"

**AUTHOR SPEAKS~ GUYS ITS OVER. my baby is grown up ;u; It pains me to be saying goodbye to this story, but I have a few stories I have that I've been waiting to post. anyways There will be 2 epilogues to look forward too, (no guarantees it'll be coming out as fast as these had.) if you Like Soul eater, Percy Jackson (and ****Maximum Ride but thats for the future) you should check out my other stories. thank you to the people who gave me courage to continue with my stories even though I have horrid grammar and such. And guys I'm working on an actual book! I plan on uploading it to a site for you guys who want to read it, Anyways thanks for reading. I hope you had fun on this... very long journey. Review if you feel like it, Just stay around for the next two epilogues. **


	14. Epilogue 1

I stood at the end of the aisle and watched as my children ran down it, looks like the practices didn't matter to them.

I felt myself start to smile as Elizabeth and Finny walked down the aisle. She was wearing a long strapless red dress, with a white ribbon around the torso. He was wearing a black tuxedo.

Mey Rin and Bard came down next, wearing the same outfits as Elizabeth and Finny, but Bard had chard parts on his outfit from trying to help make the cake look better.

When they got to their spots the music stopped and the big doors opened, revealing Ciel, wearing a completely white tuxedo.

He slowly walked down, unsure what to do. His eyes locked onto mine and he started walking faster, smile on his face.

I felt tears start to run down my face as he got closer; he was so handsome.

When he finally reached us, my grandmother started the ceremony.

The after party had started, and Ciel and I had just cut the cake.

We sat down at the party table where our children and everyone else in the wedding would be sitting later.

We both had heard snickering from behind us. "Congrats Ciel Phantomhive." A blonde boy said

"Alois Trancy." My husband's voice shook "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to celebrate your marriage." He smirked

"Well thank you for coming, have some cake." I offered him the untouched piece of cake I was going to have, but not before I sprinkled sedatives on it.

He gladly downed the whole cake. It didn't take him long to pass out either.

"Sebastian, what did you do?" Ciel hissed, looking around to see if someone had seen it.

"Come with me." I whispered while dragging Alois' body. "This is my present to you." His eyes widened when he realized what I meant.

"B-but I don't want to die yet." He started crying "I just became happy Sebastian."

We entered the room I had prepared for our 'guest' and I dropped Alois on the floor.

"Ciel, I found a loop hole." I rushed over and hugged him. "You don't have to kill him, you can do whatever you want. As long as you don't kill him I won't have to take your soul and you'll still get your revenge."

"That's brilliant!" he kissed me, we tied up Alois and left to go back to the party.

We came back once a week to do whatever Ciel wanted.

Suddenly 3 weeks later I felt it.

"Ciel."

"Hmm?"

"He passed away. Just a second ago."

"Wait, Alois Trancy is dead?"

"Yes, we don't have to go clean up either, let the swine rot." He smiled, a smile I've only seen twice before. When he first saw our children, and our wedding night.

"Thank you Sebastian!" he squealed "Wait, how did you even know about the contract?"

"You still made the contract with me. Dream, future, past, or present. You still made a contract with me." I fulfilled your contract, and I don't have to eat your soul. I am one hell of a Butler." I smiled

"I love you, Sebastian." He smiled before kissing me


	15. Epilogue 2

Ciel and I stood there, watching as all three of our children were about to be married, walking down the aisle one after another.

Ciel, now 518, and I, now 2,371; watched as Klaus walked down the aisle with his soon to be husband, Gavin; then Hannah with her soon to be husband Cristopher; and lastly Isaac with his soon to be wife Bria.

The children had decided they wanted to have one big wedding instead of having three separate ones.

At the after party we all sat at the family table, since no one except our children were in the wedding they decided with a family table instead of a party table.

It was our children, their partners and Ciel and I at the table; along with four pictures.

"They may have passed, but they'll still be here four our special day." Hannah sighed, tears in her eyes. She picked up each picture and kissed it.

"They'd be proud of you, even your sister."

"I miss them." Klaus sighed, he had started talking on their 100th birthday.

"We know hun, but we can't change everyone we love, Mey Rin, Bard, and Finny knew that." Since Alois died before the big fight that was supposed to happen, my former co-workers were able to live a full life; they passes away by old age.

Pluto is still around too, since he's a demon dog his life span is much bigger.

Centuries have passed since then, we've all lived a happy life.

If you ever see us around feel free to talk to us, ask us how we are, or how our children are.

I need to go now, Ciel's getting frustrated by the new Iphone I had bought him.

Thanks for reading Ciel's and my perspectives on the journey of our children's lives.

Remember to love the family you have and don't let things get in the way of making you happy, you never know when something can happen to ruin it all.

Goodbye friends ~Ciel and Sebastian Michaelis

**AUTHOR SPEAKS~ guys ITS OVER! TWO YEARS AND 138 PAGES (yes I numbered each page I used in my black book, don't judge me.) OF WORK NOW OVER. My heart hurts… THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR SUPPORTING ME AND THIS STORY IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME ;-; make sure to follow me so you can read future stories. I love you all so much, thanks or reading it means so so much to me**


End file.
